Field of the Invention
The following description relates to a wireless mesh network. More particularly, the following description relates to a channel allocation method in a wireless mesh network and a communication device using the method. The method and device operate to enhance the efficiency of the wireless mesh network.
Description of Related Art
Generally, a wireless mesh network does not start out as such. Instead, wireless mesh network technology is technology which interoperates over various existing wireless connection technologies which are already in wide usage, and which provides users with a number of solutions to existing problems. Wireless mesh network technology shares many of the same advantages as those of other ad-hoc networks, such as self-configuring and self-healing. As a result, wireless mesh network technology can quickly build a network at a low cost. For these and other reasons, wireless mesh network technology has become very popular.
In comparison with methods such as point-to-point communications and point-to-multipoint communications used in existing wireless communications, wireless mesh network technology has several advantages, including reliable expandability of a wireless network, as well as requiring fewer outputs, since a wireless mesh network also has the network structure of a wired mesh type. Further, wireless mesh network technology is useful in various fields such as next generation mobile communications, home networking, and special purpose networking for public safety. Research has been performed at both the academic and the business level to establish exemplary test bed environments to build an enhanced mesh network.
However, communication devices should periodically overhear, negotiate, and switch a plurality of channels to transmit a data packet in the wireless mesh network since the communication devices share channels among communication devices having only a single interface.
Accordingly, there is a need for a channel allocation method in the wireless mesh network which can effectively enhance the efficiency of the network using multi channels.